Why Couldn't I Leave You That Day
by DeathTheKidLover97
Summary: A girl who is a hard worker at her job and loves to be there, a boy who is actually a bad boy, beats people for no reason, causes destruction where ever he steps, a day where these two meet in the pouring rain one who is close to death and the other who can't resist to leave
1. What In The World

Working as waitress in a highly known cafe was really shocking to myself because I thought I would actually working in a boring place getting low pay, not liking my job, having no friends from my job. Instead I have a couple friends here at the Cafe named Sango, Rin, Kohaku (Sango's brother) then there's some people who I chat with here and there in the cafe but mainly just those three. As I set down a glass of fizzy soda and a crepe I asked "You know Sota that's not the right formula to that math question" I smiled looking at him, his cheeks turning a light pink "I kn-know that!" he half yelled half whispered "Aren't you supposed to be getting off of work soon?" he asked.

I felt an arm drape over my shoulders, looking to my left to see Sango with a sweet smile on her face "We are actually staying late today dear Sota" Sota raised his eyebrow in confusion "You didn't tell mom that you were, or I" I shook my head "Right and I am sorry that I didn't, I actually just found out that we have to stay in late today since the manager is having a little get together" Sota nodded "Alright! I'll tell mom" he said quickly packing up "Thank you Sota"

I waved at him while he took his fizzy soda and crepe along with him. "Your brother so is full of energy especially on how old he is" Sango said removing her arm and I nodded "All well, at least he isn't very quiet or anti-social" I looked to see that Kohaku was busing the tables and Rin counting the tips we've gotten for the day "When will I meet that guy you talk about so much?" I asked Sango.

"Hm..." her cheeks turned slightly pink "I don't know, he is usually busy with his friend... well two friends..." I tilted my head slightly confused "Do you know there names except for Miroku" Sango thinks long and hard "Well he never really speaks about them, which is odd since he is always with them but I am pretty sure that one guy is named Koga...but the other name escapes me" I frowned a little being playful "No, fun and I want to meet this guy you're soooo in love with" I giggled as he face turned brighter "K-Kagome!!" "Eeek!" I ran away holding my tray close to me laughing while Sango chased me, Rin and Kohaku were laughing as well watching us be dorks and all till a certain voice told us to stop and listen, we all froze admittedly looking at Kikyo our manager and owner of the cafe.

"S-S-Sorry lady Kikyo, we didn't-" she put up here hand with a faint smile on her lips "Just make sure it doesn't happen when they're customers in the cafe" we all nodded quickly "Now let's lock up and go out" "W-Wait, we aren't going to do it here?" Sango asked, Kikyo shook her head "I found a place that's kind of like a bar but more hm..." She puts her finger to her chin "Quiet I guess you can say if they're not highly drunk" we all nodded slowly trying to get the jest "Alright lets lock up!" she said swinging her arms out and we all ran around putting things away, locking other doors, making sure things are clean, once we were all outside, Kikyo had locked the café and started walking to her also where mine was "Who am I taking?" Kikyo asked looking at all of us. Rin and Kohaku raised there hands "Wait wait, can they even go?" Sango asked, Kikyo nodded "They just cant have any alcoholic beverages" she said as she was unlocking her car door, I looked at Sango "Guess you're riding with me?" I grinned and she grinned back.

At the bar~

Sango was NOT drunk thank goodness, but she was helping Kikyo trying to keep her not to drink anymore liquor which was really funny to watch. It was funny watching Sango struggle with Kikyo really, I look over to see Kohaku and Rin having a little chat, maybe about the crush or the man who she's dating (Who I have never seen either, once). I got out of my bar stool with a glass of water setting it down by Sango who was to busy with Kikyo that she couldn't have a little chat with me "Than-" "Sango!! I want another glass please!" Kikyo whined and Sango groaned. I giggled walking out of the bar looking at the night cloudy sky "Strange...It was sunny all day, wonder what happened" soon after I said that, I heard a loud crash sounding like a metal garbage can hitting the ground.

I walked over seeing an alley but no one in it "Maybe just a cat" I laughed quietly to myself turning around about to walk back to the bar till I heard another crash and a painful groan, I turn looking back in the alley "Please don't make me regret this..." I mumbled quietly then walked into the dark alley "H-Hello..." I said looking around then noticed the color of red and I covered my mouth to hide a squeal. Bending down holding out my pinky I felt the red liquid being slightly warm, of course it had to be- "Wh-Who are you?" I heard a quiet and low growl, my eyes widen and I looked up to see bright golden eyes shine in the dark "I-I'm s-sorry...I heard a crash an-and...was that you who groaned" I glanced down seeing him holding his side blood seeping through his fingers "Yea, what of it?" I looked back up at those golden eyes "Well I was worried that someone was hurt, sorry to be worried about something" I said in a slight angry tone.

He smirked "Well, you got some spunk don't you" he chuckled deeply "Get out of here, no one is hurt, I'm just a little-" he stopped his eyes rolling up in his head and fell forward my hands, arms and my lap catching him because he was so heavy to hold up "H-Hey, wake up, you cant just slouch on me like that" I said trying to get him to wake, no luck, wait wait even better, it started to rain hard. "Shit!" I yelled a little trying to stand up with him, my car isn't to far away thank goodness. Well...instead of carrying him, just dragging him along with was more suitable, falling on my butt a few times, getting back up and finally reaching my car. I think the hardest part was getting him in my back seat! "Kagome? Who..." I heard Rin ask me, I quickly shut my car door turning to face her "It... It was um... a guy! who I am taking to the hospital, yea!" I laughed awkwardly, her face turned from being confused to complete worry "Oh! Let me help! I can-" I raised my hands shaking them quickly "No, no, please, help Sango with Kikyo" Rin took a moment to make her decision "A-Alright, please be safe" I nodded giving her a quick smile then running to the drivers side and getting in. Turning on my ignition quickly, I drove off to my place. Hopefully there are no police out...

 _Inuyasha PoV_

"Man...Where were you? I looked all over the place! Wasted my time then telling me you were at-" I kicked his chair he was sitting in sending him flying to the floor, chair and all "Will you shut your mouth? I told you, I didn't want her help, but I collapsed in front of her like a weakling, you know how annoying that is?" he glared at me for a moment then got up dusting off his black pants "Well, Inuyasha, you're the one who ran away when the fight was over, Koga just came back so I and I alone was looking for you, do you know how annoying that is?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me, I growled "Shut up, not like I asked you to look for me" I turned away from him going to our kitchen "What happened anyways when you were with this woman?" he asked me, I open the fridge gripping the door handle "Inu-" "What the hell, you know I don't like explaining shit so why do you ask?" I asked looking for some water "Because Inuyasha! I am or at least I think I am your close and only childhood friend who grew up with you, or is that wrong?" "Tch..." I grabbed the last water that probably belonged to the wolf and slammed the refrigerator door closed "That's all I get" I walked over to the couch plopping my ass down sitting cross-legged "To tell you the truth Miroku, I don't remember... All I remember is waking up on her comfy couch, she came out of her bathroom, her hair all wet from probably taking a shower and in these pink Pj's, she smelt like...like strawberries" I said to him remembering that smell (Always had it since I could remember, good hearing too).

I didn't look up at his face, probably smirking that bastard "So, she saved you?" I sighed "Yes, the wound I had she stitched it up for me, she cleaned up other scratches I had, I don't... I never would've thought she would help me" I said "She even bought me a shirt that's way to big" "Did you say your thanks like a good boy?" he said playfully, I shook my head "I didn't know what to do, so I nodded then left her there, she just gave me a smile as I left out that door saying nothing" I laid back on the couch looking at the ceiling "Miroku, I don't know what she did to me, she just smiled" the smell of strawberries, that smile "Wow...Inuyasha I am-" before he could finish the door slammed open reviling the wolf "Wolf boy" I grumbled "Mutt" he said going into the kitchen, we all live together since high school but I've known Miroku longer then the wolf "Koga, good to see you're healing".

Wolf slammed the refrigerator closed "You idiotic mutt! is that my water you have?!" I shrugged "Why don't you come over and see?" I grinned darkly looking at him, Miroku just sighed, Wolf marched over to me his fist clenched tightly "That was the last one!" I shrugged taking a drink of his water "Guess you just have to go out and buy more eh?" I continued to grin, he growled raising his fist, I just continued to sit there "YO! Koga! lets just go to the store alright?" Koga looked at Miroku dropping his arm "Aw, Why do you have to the ruin the fun Miroku" Koga left the house quickly still probably pissed off and waiting for Miroku since he holds the money "Aren't you seeing your woman today?" I asked and he nodded. "Yea later this afternoon, her name is Sango dolt, I've told you before" he grabbed his keys and dark purple sunglasses "Don't leave this house till we get back got it?" he said to me strictly while walking to the door "Yea, whatever" I mumbled taking another drink of my water.

Defiantly didn't stay in the house after they left, I was actually walking around the town in my black muscled tank, dark red pants and my purple beaded necklace, I cannot say who gave me this necklace but I do remember that a young girl gave it to me long ago. Probably when I was seven maybe? I don't know but Miroku had to go to the grocery store to steal some food for us while I was hanging around outside the store, then this girl younger than me, four I would say comes walking up to the store holding her hand with her mom. Then she looked at me letting go of her mothers hand walking towards me with a smile "w-w-wello" I nodded not saying hello back "A-Are you ok?" she asked me and I shook my head no "Was is wrong?" she said sitting down next to me "I lost my family little girl" I glanced at her mother seeing her smile as well as she watched both of us. "Cans I help you?" the little girl asked me, I looked at her "No" I said simply she frowned for a moment, I don't think her mother has a clue what we are talking about seeing she's not pulling her daughter away. I heard the little girl digging in her pockets before pulling out a purple beaded necklace "Here! For good luck!" she said shoving the beaded necklace over my head onto my neck "Wh-What!" I pulled at the necklace seeing for myself "The heck is-" "Dear" he mother said and the little girl stood up quickly "Yesh mommy!" she said giving me a quick smile before running back to her mom and going inside the store "Wait!..."

That's all I remember, I tugged at the purple beaded necklace like I did all the time when I was a kid, thinking this thing was so annoying and doesn't even fit my personality but I could never throw the damn thing away no matter how hard I tried so I just kept as the little girl said from my memories as good luck. Since I was to busy staring at the necklace, I ran into someone or more like a guy "So-Sorry" he said rubbing his head, I groaned when I felt my wound hurt "Whatever" he quickly bowed then went inside this building, looking up at the sign it said shikon café "Like the sacred jewel back in the old times?" I mumbled to myself, looking inside the window seeing people at tables enjoying there coffee or whatever, waitresses serving them with a bright smile on there face, the guy I ran into sitting down- my eyes widen when I saw the woman who came to him "I-It's..." that familiar smile, her hair, her eyes "No way..." the guy I ran into had a worried face that soon turned into a joyful smile, I looked at my hand that was already on the glass door, thinking about going inside just to see her again but I didn't. I removed my hand from the door shoving it in my dark red pants and turned walking across the street.


	2. We Meet Again

Sota was worried about last night I didn't even know I made him and mother worry so much "I am so so so sorry Sota that I didn't show, I had something I totally forgot to do at home so I couldn't come over" Sota's face soon changed into a smiling one from worry "Alright alright, Just call mom later today after work ok?" he asked I nodded quickly "I promise! I have to go now!" I said leaving him so I can help more customers, after serving many customers I saw Sango at the lockers just finish getting dressed "Sango?" I asked "Are you leaving" she looks at me with a happy and sweetest smile "I'm going to go see Miroku!" she said with delight, my eyes widen "That's great!" we both grabbed each others hands jumping up and down "When when?!" we both stopped jumping "In about an hour actually, I am leaving right now" "Do you want me to drive you down there? Today my shift ends early as well, the other workers are coming in soon" Sango nodded "I would love a ride" she said happily "Alright!" I quickly opened my locker dressing down and putting on my blue skirt with a pink tank top and a black V-neck shirt.

I started the car as Sango got into the car buckling her seat belt "Clock tower right?" I asked looking at her, she nodded "Clock tower" I put the car in drive going to our destination "So how long exactly?" I said looking at different stores "Hm...I've known him since College, real pervert too, then as we hung out more the more I started to fall for that stupid pervert, I don't understand how his roommates can put up with him" she giggled "Well maybe its the other way around" I said taking a turn down a street the clock tower now in view "Maybe his roommates are the annoying ones and he's more mature" I giggled "Hah! No no, the one named Koga who is also called the wolf, him and the dog always always! gets in fights mostly about every little thing" I shook my head "Geez...Men always trying to out do each other" Sango laughed as I pulled into a parking spot close to the clock tower. "You're right about that" she said as she gathered her things opening the passenger door, I grabbed my bag as well turning off the engine "Are you coming with me?" she asked, I shook my head "No, I have to look for a present for my mom and brother".

I said my goodbyes to Sango, and I went around looking at all the beautiful shops that they had in this place! My lord that had beautiful items "Mommy! Mommy! I want some ice cream" I heard a little girl yell, I looked over to my left across the street seeing the little girl pull on her mothers jacket as she was talking to I think her friend, the little girl was getting very antsy, what seemed like the little girl was looking at me with pout but what was behind me was the ice cream parlor. "Mommy!!" the little girl yelled and tugged again but the mother paid no mine, the girl let go of her mothers jacket looking at both ends of the street and started to cross it, my eyes widen and dropped my bag. "S-Stop! That's dangerous!" I yell out to the girl, but she paid no mind to me, I look to see a car coming down towards us at enormous speed and dashed out into the road seeing go straight for the little girl "Little girl" I yelled out sliding towards and pulling into my embrace.

I stood up quickly seeing the car getting closer to me with so much speed that I didn't have time to run, I held the little girl tightly shutting my own eyes scared for the worst, I felt a grip on the back of my shirt pulling me backwards into an embrace and back onto the sidewalk. I heard the mom calling the girls name with so much horror in her own voice, she ran over thanking the gods she wasn't hurt, also thanking me and whoever was behind me. I turned around as well seeing bright golden eyes once more, his silver long hair, nice black muscled tank... I shook my head "Y-Y-Y... Th-Thank you" he didn't smile, not even crack a smirk "You know that's dangerous right? You cant risk your own life if you cant even save another" never mind! I glared up at him "Excuse me!? I take it back, I don't mean a thank you, jerk!" I covered my mouth as he raised an eyebrow "Feisty..." I huffed as I picked up my bag "Jeez! You're the one technically saying I was stupid for going out there!" I started to walk away but he followed "I didn't say you were stupid, just said don't do something so foolish without thinking about it".

I spun on my heel glaring at him once more "So you're saying if you saw that little girl about to get hit by this car you wouldn't do a damn thing?!" I asked with a hint of anger "Not if it was risking my own life plus if I couldn't even protect hers in the process, we would've just both been dead in the first place" he shrugged, he did have a point there but I was just getting so angry with him "You! UGH! Horrible jerk!" he stared at me with those eyes of his, I couldn't even read his face, or what he was thinking. "Not the first time I've been called such, hell I've been called worse" I relaxed a little 'What in the world is with this guy' "Hey" he brought me out of my thoughts "Yea?"

 ** _Inuyasha's POV~_**

"I want...To say thanks I guess for helping me last night...that's not really something a lady should see so-" "Forget about it, Instead treat to some coffee and I'll think about your thanks" I smirked turning around and started walking again, for a moment I didn't hear any footsteps then he started to fast walk up to me till he was directly behind me "Where're we going?" I just kept walking and he groaned very loudly "Woman" he grumbled

Let's just say, he isn't the type to drink coffee, tea, or soda, just water, sometimes alcohol, and maybe a small glass of juice. I looked up from my coffee cup to see him looking around seeing different people looking back at him, his hand in his dark red pants, a completely bored face (Hint of tiredness).

"So what is your name? If you don't mind me asking" I said getting his attention, he looked at me with those damn golden eyes I just couldn't help but stare back "Inuyasha..." He said quietly "Inuyasha?" I held out my hand "Kagome" he grabbed my hand a little to hard and shook once quickly letting go.

"How are your injuries?" He pat his side thinking about the wound "Fine" he mumbled, I sighed "I was worried there for a second, thinking I had to take you to the hospital" he looked away once more seeing a couple walk into the coffee shop "That wouldn't of been smart to do, the hospital doesn't really like me".

I tilted my head confused opening my mouth to ask why till he shook his head "Don't ask, I don't really feel like explaining". So far, we've been here for two hours, all I got is "Inuyasha" "Fine" And "Don't ask to personal" what a real conversation this is. He opened his mouth to speak till a ringtone went off, I looked to his right seeing his iPhone screen light up "Stupid idiot". He picked up his phone clicking on the green button and putting it to his ear not saying anything but on the other side you could hear "Inuyasha?! Where are you? I told you to stay in the house but of course you don't like to listen!!".

He scowled "Shut up for a second, I'm just out-" he looked at me "Buying some water for the stupid idiotic wolf" he lied "We already went out to get water! That's why he stormed out!" The male on the other line screamed into the phone "Get home now! We have a job to do..." He continued to scowl "I thought we were on-" "No, would you just come back already, we need to get ready and leave at 9:00" without saying anymore he hung up the phone digging in his red jeans for some cash and slamming it down on the table "That's for both of us" he growled getting up "I got up quickly grabbing the back of his shirt "Is everything ok? Are you going to be ok" he turned his head those golden eyes looking straight into my brown ones "None of your business" he said pulling himself out of my grasp and leaving the coffee shop.

Stupid me stupid me! I followed him out of the coffee shop keeping a distance, he didn't seem to have a car so I could follow him all the way back to his house, but that's not smart to do, actually it's a very dumb idea but you know what...I did it anyways, I followed him all the way back to his house people giving me strange looks on why I was hiding, every time he would turn a corner I would try to blend in with the wall. What an idiot I was, he never noticed me but other people defiantly did.

He finally arrived at his house and oh my what a beautiful house it was! It was maybe a two story house with an attic, this beautiful front yard with only one big tree, instead of square windows they were rounded, just...oh my what a beautiful house.

He had walked into the house slamming the door shut, I just stood there looking at the door full of curious eyes.

~Few hours later~

I would say about 2 maybe 3 hours later he finally came out of the house with two other guys, one had black hair tied in a short ponytail, golden earrings, his hands shoved in his black pants, he was also wearing a dark purple shirt. Then behind him was a guy, he had black pants on too, wearing a open vest showing his abs, he also had black hair (long) tied in a high ponytail, with a brown headband. Then Inuyasha was behind that guy, his silver beautiful hair loose, his golden eyes shining with anger, his hands shoved in his dark red pants, his face was unreadable but his eyes showed he wasn't happy.

"Damn it wolf, go faster we don't have time to freaking waste" Inuyasha growled, wait wolf...I heard that from somewhere. "Shut your mouth mutt, you just probably want to kill someone so you can get it done and over with" "K-Kill..." I mumbled quietly, which I regretted immediately because Inuyasha's head snapped out scanning the area with his eyes, he couldn't see me though, I was very well hidden. short-ponytail guy looked at Inuyasha curiously "Everything ok Inuyasha?" he asked, Inuyasha looked at him "Sure... lets just go, I want to beat them and eat" he said sliding down the stairs pushing "Wolf" over and landing on the ground next to short-ponytail guy "Stupid freaking mutt" Wolf mumbled getting back up.

As I watched their retreating backs I sighed before standing up myself so I can get back to my car, but once I turned around. I wish I hadn't, seeing this man with black hair and piercing red eyes taking out what looked like a flu shot needle, he grabbed my arm forcefully. I tried jerking away but it didn't work at all, instead he injected the needle into me pushing the strange liquid into me. My body had collapsed, my eyes closing, he caught me as I drifted into a nothingness.

I awoke with a splitting headache, my eyes blurred, my body weightless, first thing my vision started to clear more and I saw a man, his long black hair let loose on his back, wearing a purple kimono...very modern I guess. I glared at his back wishing I could kill him with just my glare, instead of him flopping on the floor like a fish out of water, he turned his head those red eyes, black pupils staring at me. I couldn't read his facial expression but he did speak "So, you're the one named Kagome yes?" he asked in a deep voice, little scratchy.

"Yea, that's my name, what of it?" I asked, shaking my hands a little noticing they were restrained "And do you really have to tie me up? It's not like I'm going to pull out a magical bow and arrow to shoot you" he raised his eyebrow, standing up "Usually when I capture girls, they scream don't kill me, or I'll do anything to be let go" he mused walking over to me "But you, your weapon of choosing is a bow and arrow when there are weapons that can deal with more damage" I turned my head looking away from him. "Well, I've practiced archery so I know a thing or two for your information" he grabbed my chin with his two fingers turning my face forcefully to look at him, his disgusting smirk "Let's see if Inuyasha can come to save you in time, little Kagome, I give you an hour before your death use it wisely".

"So how can I use it wisely when my hands are tied up like this?" I said showing him my hands, he continued to show that smirk of his "How about 30 minutes?" I put my hands down "Fine.." I grumbled pulling my head away from him, I might not show that I am terribly frightened, but I am, I am really scared but for a second encounter with Inuyasha, I'm putting all my faith into that jerk!


End file.
